


A Friendship Formed (In The Greenhouse)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: hd_remix, Cute Draco, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealous Harry, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, POV switch, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, neville/draco friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Neville <i>really</i> wants to be Draco's friend. Draco has no idea why. Draco could use a friend. Remix of <a href="http://nobunakira.livejournal.com/5988.html"><i>Greenhouse</i></a> by <a href="http://nobunakira.livejournal.com">NOBUNAKIRA</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendship Formed (In The Greenhouse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobunakira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobunakira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Greenhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43834) by Nobunakira. 



> **Art in this fic is provided by the original artist**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco, Neville  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings/Content:** *Harry/Ginny mentioned. Accidental Neville/Draco implied. Asexual!Neville. Slight Ginny bashing, sorry!*  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. This fic is based on the original artwork: [_Greenhouse_](http://nobunakira.livejournal.com/5988.html) by [NOBUNAKIRA](http://nobunakira.livejournal.com). I own nothing.  
>  **Author's notes** : I owe everything to CAPITU and FF09 for their help and encouragement. Dear [NOBUNAKIRA](http://nobunakira.livejournal.com), I adore you and your art beyond words and I hope that this fic is worth all the hard work you put in your art! ♥

"Bloody hell, Harry. How do you do it?"

Harry was turning around the corner of a hallway on his way to the Gryffindor Tower when Neville literally ran into him. Neville thought he heard someone curse, but Harry's mouth hadn't moved. He shrugged it off to his imagination.

"Do what, Neville?" Harry asked, just before annunciating the password to the portrait.

"Keep all this attention off you. Have the girls not practically jump you the moment they see you."

Harry laughed softly. "Celebrity status becoming too much?" he whispered.

"You have _no_ idea!" Neville exclaimed and climbed through the portrait hole first. He reckoned Harry was waiting for him to do so. "I mean, Ron and Hermione have each other, and you...I guess you have Ginny."

"Ow!" Harry screamed.

"Are you okay?" Neville turned around trying to see why Harry had shouted.

"I'm fine, Neville. And I don't really—I don't really _have_ Ginny. I mean do you see her with me?"

"No, I don't. Actually, I haven't really seen her next to you in a while..." Neville shook his head dismissing the thought. He wanted to ask Harry about his problem at hand. "Anyway, why don't these girls jump all over you?"

"Maybe because I gave that interview in the _Prophet_ about how you're the real hero..." Harry laughed again. "And you're attractive, single...Ow!"

"Huh..." Neville thought over Harry's words. He wasn't really sure why Harry was shouting but reckoned that he had a secret that he probably didn't want to share. It's not like Neville hadn't noticed that Harry kept turning to look at the empty space next to him. It was clear that there was someone there and Harry didn't want anyone to find out.

"My advice would be that to find a place where you can hide. A place of your own and make that your sanctuary. Don't tell anyone about the place, and go there when you feel overwhelmed." Harry smiled again and placed a hand on Neville's shoulder. "Don't let the girls get to you, Neville. Slowly, they'll back off. They feed off your fear, you know. So if you acted cool, they'd probably stop troubling you."

Neville nodded and thanked Harry before walking away. He had an idea of what his sanctuary would be. He just needed to figure out how to keep it to himself.

The answer was simple: the Greenhouse. No one went there unless they were scheduled to do so for class, however Professor Sprout had given Neville permission to use it at any time. He was her assistant after all!

The sanctuary plan was working out perfectly. Neville would hide out in the Greenhouse any chance he'd get; he'd do his homework there, and experiment with various plants in efforts to impress the Professor. It was just perfect. Except—except sometimes there was someone there with him. Neville would hide behind the door that separated the two rooms, and he'd watch. He'd watch them kiss; sometimes they'd moan, a lot, and Neville would blush before walking away. Sometimes, Neville would just see _him_ , sitting there. Crying. All alone.

And he'd feel utterly helpless.

* * *

Draco was walking down the hallway when Longbottom tapped on his shoulder.

"What?" he snapped, but Longbottom didn't flinch at his anger. That was a thing of the past, Draco reckoned. Longbottom was a big time hero now, with girls throwing themselves at him, why would he be scared of Draco?

"How are you, Malfoy... Draco?" Longbottom asked, his voice unaltered by Draco's glare.

"Fine," Draco replied, one eyebrow raised. "What do you want?"

"I need some help, and I was wondering if you were free..."

"Help with what?" Draco snapped again. He wasn't in the mood to speak to anymore Gryffindors for the day. His day—his life—had already been ruined by the whole lot of them.

"My Herbology plants. They're not sprouting as they should, and I thought, I mean I know—you have a knack for potions and maybe you could brew something to help me." Longbottom's tone was polite and Draco was having a hard time keeping his resolve. Why _was_ he being so nice to Draco?

"I don't have time—"

"I'll work around your schedule," Longbottom said. "Honestly, I really need the help, Draco, otherwise—"

 _Draco_ , when did Longbottom started calling him _Draco_? All the Gryffindors called him Malfoy, even Potter. After all this, Potter still called him Malfoy. So why was Longbottom—

"What do you say?" Longbottom asked.

Draco sighed. He could tell there was no getting out of this. If he didn't agree to help Longbottom, he was sure that Longbottom would only just go to McGonagall and ask her to ask him. "Fine," Draco said. "An hour before breakfast tomorrow, we can meet in your—" Draco hesitated.

"The Greenhouse," Longbottom said and Draco gulped. "Excellent, so an hour before breakfast. See you then! Thanks again, Draco."

They worked together for a week or so, mainly concentrating on the plants and Draco's potions. Draco thought nothing of it. Longbottom would ask him questions, and Draco wouldn't answer. Not unless they were Herbology or Potions related. Then one day, Draco received an owl in the morning when he awoke. It was a note from Longbottom.

The note was wrapped in integral courage flowers. It was a short message.

 _Whatever the domain, whatever the danger, the attitude remains the same-calm and assured_ ~Nev.

Draco couldn't help but smile at the words. Someone had bothered to send him encouragement and showed interest in him. Regardless of his past. And that person, of all the people in the world it could have been, was Neville Longbottom.

And just like that — Draco and Neville became friends.

* * *

"What is the story with you and Longbottom?" Pansy asked Draco over at breakfast. A month had passed since Draco had agreed to help Neville with his plants, and he'd continued to ask Draco for favours. Before Draco knew it, he was enjoying his time with Longbottom, who eventually became Neville to him.

"Why, what's it to you?" Draco asked, his tone disdainful.

"There's talk that the two of you are shagging at the Greenhouse," Pansy answered.

"Who's talking?" Draco raised an eyebrow. There was no reason to confirm or deny that, not with Pansy anyway.

"Everyone," Blaise said. "I heard the Gryffindors have forbidden Longbottom to see you."

Draco snorted. What else could he have done? He liked his friendship with Neville, who wasn't anything like Pansy or Blaise. They mostly talked about school, and Neville never acted like he was doing Draco any favours. Most of the Slytherins that talked to him, did.

"If only I were that lucky," Draco joked. He didn't see any harm in leading his friends in the wrong direction of what was going on. If people wanted to talk about something that was happening between him and Neville, so be it, as long as they didn't know what it really was that bothered him.

"Oh look, they're at it again," Pansy said, elbowing Draco on his side.

"What?" Draco asked, looking up and around the Great Hall.

Pansy pointed at Weasley and Harr—Potter, who were sitting across from each other on the Gryffindor table. "And there she goes," Pansy said, as Ginny Weasley stood up from her spot and ran out of the door, crying.

"They really are pathetic," Blaise said.

"Why?" Draco asked, attempting to sound casual.

"We all know that he doesn't fucking want her, and she just does nothing but create a scene—it's pathetic really. You'd think she'd have a bit more self-respect. It's _Potter_!"

Draco laughed. A year before, Pansy had all but turned Potter to the Dark Lord, and after everything, she still hated him. He had to hand it to her for keeping it consistent. She was just lucky that Potter didn't really care for holding grudges against people.

Draco finished the last of his eggs and saw Neville nod at him as he was about to exit the Great Hall. "I'll see you lot, later," Draco said to his friends and ran towards the exit to join Neville. "Nev—"

"I'm going to check on the plants you gave your experimental potion to," Neville said, smiling at Draco as they continued walking together.

Things continued the same for a while, and the more Draco spent time with Neville, the easier it was starting to get. The pain was still there. The feeling of betrayal—it was nothing new to Draco, he just hated feeling it. When he was with Neville, the pain was a smaller amount.

Every night, Draco would get an earful from his Slytherin friends about the amount of time he'd spent with Neville, and every morning, Neville would tell him how his Gryffindor friends didn't understand their friendship.

"The Valentine's Ball is coming up," Neville said one day as Draco was sitting on the Greenhouse floor, crossed legged and concentrating on the potion brewing in front of him.

"Yeah, I know. It's all Pansy talks about."

"Maybe she wants to go with you."

Draco snorted. "She'd have better luck trying to get the Weasel to go with her."

"Ron?"

Draco nodded, scowling.

"He's with Hermione."

Draco gave Neville a sly smile. "Doesn't stop her from fantasising about him." Neville blushed as he looked at Draco. "Don't tell me you fancy _her_!"

"No!" Neville all but shrieked. "I don't fancy—her."

That meant he fancied someone else. "So who do you want to take to the ball?" Draco raised an eyebrow. This was starting to get interesting. They were _finally_ talking about something that wasn't plants or potions or Draco.

"Why don't you go with me?" Neville knelt down to come face to face with Draco. His face was blank, almost virtuous. "Do you have a date?"

"No one even looks at me," Draco spat out as he returned his gaze on the pot brewing in front of him.

"I look at you," Neville said. Draco looked up at his face again. Still blank—expressionless. What was he thinking? "Draco..." Neville reached for Draco's hand and Draco offered it to him. "I care about you, a lot. And, I want to see you happy."

"Nev—"

Neville squeezed Draco's hand. "I really like you, Draco. But, what I feel for you isn't the kind of adoration one has in a romantic relationship—it's not a physical need. It's emotional. Almost _brotherly_." Neville chuckled and he slowly let go of Draco's hand. Draco immediately grabbed it back. He _liked_ feeling Neville's skin on his. It had been so long since he'd been _touched_.

"I don't know if I could ever feel romantic need—a sexual need for someone. I just know that I can give you something...sort of...sort of in a way of what you've given me."

Draco gulped. "What's that?"

"Companionship," Neville said. It was all so simple when he said it. It almost made sense.

"Neville..."

"Be my date, Draco. Accompany me to the ball?" Neville tilted his head and Draco couldn't help but smile. It was the expression he'd have when he was trying to figure something out and was becoming insecure about solving it.

"Okay," Draco said.

"Okay?" Neville asked excitedly, and Draco nodded. "Brilliant!"

* * *

"I still can't believe you're taking that bloody git!" Ron all but roared his disapproval when it was confirmed that Neville had asked Draco to attend the ball with him.

"It's my decision, and I really don't understand how that is of any concern of yours," Neville replied, tidying up his books off the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What are you arguing about?" Harry walked in as Neville was about to leave, and Ron was still glaring at him.

"Neville's asked _Malfoy_ to be his date for the ball!" Ron shouted, as though everyone else in the Common Room already hadn't heard it.

"You...what?" Harry looked shocked.

"I needed a date, and we spend a lot of time together. So I just reckoned—why not? It's not like I _want_ someone else to go with." Neville shook his head at the insistence of his Gryffindor mates to change his plan. He wasn't going to change _anything,_ especially not after he'd seen Harry's face; his reaction.

"I think it's ridiculous." Ron huffed and left the room.

Neville chuckled. "Not as ridiculous as Parkinson wanting to shag him," he mumbled. Neville looked at Harry and it was as though Harry was still waiting for an explanation.

"I know what everyone thinks. It's _Malfoy_. But they don't know him like I do." Neville knew he was sounding a bit smitten, but he continued. Perhaps he was. "He doesn't scowl, or sneer. He's nice enough to stay with me, and he talks to me. We're _friends_. He knows a lot about plants, and we talk about _everything_. We even play Muggle games together!"

He looked up at Harry, raised both his eyebrows, and waited for a response. When there was none, Neville simply walked away. He needed to go shopping for dress robes.

* * *

The day of the Ball arrived and Draco was a nervous wreck. He'd managed to go shopping with Pansy, who didn't understand his friendship with Neville but agreed to help him anyway.

"What time is it?" Draco asked every five minutes, pacing up and down the Slytherin Common Room.

"Relax!" Pansy instructed.

"I have to meet him—we're meeting just outside the Gryffindor Tower. I don't want to be late, but I don't want to be early, either."

"I don't understand why you're so worried. It's not like it's a real date!"

"It is a real date!" Draco argued.

"Please." Pansy rolled her eyes, stood up from the sofa, and fixed Draco's collar. "He loves you like a _brother_."

Draco groaned. "I knew telling you what he said would only be a mistake!" He scowled at her and she only winked back at him.

Five minutes later, Draco was rushing towards the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower where Neville was waiting for him. "Sorry. I'm late." Draco was panting for breath, worried that he'd kept Neville waiting.

"You look brilliant," Neville answered, grinning at him. "Oh and you're definitely worth the wait," he added, as Weasley and Potter walked past them.

Draco smiled at him, and a moment later they were walking towards the Great Hall holding hands. "It's going to be a great night!" Draco said and Neville simply nodded.

When they walked into the Great Hall, everyone had turned to look at them, and it wasn't long until they were posing for pictures.

Draco felt his pulse rapidly rising and Neville squeezed his hand gently. "Let's dance," he said. Draco turned to look at him and even though Neville had just suggested dancing, he seemed quite edgy.

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked, taking Neville's arm as Neville placed his right hand on Draco's waist.

"I'm just nervous," he whispered softly. "It's like I'm a First Year again. Afraid I'm going to step on your toes. Just be so—clumsy and tasteless."

Draco leaned in and kissed Neville's forehead. "You're doing great."

Their peaceful moment was shattered by another smashing sound. It was as though someone had just grabbed a dozen glass goblets and threw them against the wall. Someone _had_. Ginny Weasley had her wand out and it was pointed towards a mess against the back wall in the Great Hall.

Draco and Neville broke apart as Draco decided to take a seat away from the commotion. He was not ready to face another production of the love life of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley was screaming, and Draco could only hear snippets of what was being said. The music was too loud and there were many people chattering about around him and Neville.

"You can't be serious..." she said. Then she'd gasped. "What do you mean _gay_?" Then she went into an incoherent rant about "family," and "expectations." Then she slapped Potter, and the entire Hall let out a shocking gasp.

As Ginny walked away from Potter, and towards the rest of her friends, Neville took a seat next to Draco.

"I hope this has helped you get back what you needed. What you deserved," Neville whispered in Draco's ear. To an outsider, Draco was sure, the moment between Neville and him would have looked romantic—but Draco now finally recognised it for what it was. Neville was his friend. And this was nothing but repaying Draco for what he'd done for Neville. Offered him companionship and emotional sustenance to him and to his plants.

"What should I do?" Draco asked Neville, nearly panicking, as he saw Potter approaching them.

"Well if he acts like an arse, punch him." Neville grinned and Draco snorted. "If he apologises, kiss him."

"Kiss him? _Here_?" Draco exclaimed. "Isn't that a bit _Gryffindorish_?"

Neville laughed and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "You were snogging a Gryffindor and when he left you, you were dutiful and kept his secret. Then you were practically best mates with another one. Why don't you allow the Gryffindor magic to rub on you a little bit and claim what's truly yours?"

"Draco?" _Harry_ had approached them and was looking sheepishly at Neville, then at Draco. "Would you like to dance?" He offered his hand to Draco who looked over at Neville. Neville nodded approvingly and Draco hesitantly grabbed it.

* * *

The circle was now complete. Neville had formed a special friendship with someone who didn't care for his celebrity and, in the end, was able to give him what he deserved. True happiness.

He looked up at Harry and Draco, his friends, dancing together. And as soon as he saw Harry say something to Draco, Draco leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss between Draco and Harry was a surprise to everyone. Yet, the ending of the night wasn't a surprise to Neville. It never would have been, who had seen Draco with Harry in the Greenhouse, months ago.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
